


A Fraction of Fate

by Saskiel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saskiel/pseuds/Saskiel
Summary: There's an old scroll, hidden in the Uchiha library. It says that in the world, there are soul-mates. Two beings meant to be together, their lives intertwined across space and time. But Sakura has to defy fate in order to save the one who could bring her happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this half-finished story for months now, not really able to touch it for whatever reason, even though I like it. Originally I wanted to wait until I was completely done writing it and only edit it as I'd start releasing it, but here we are folks... *shrug*
> 
> Most chapters are from Sakura's or Itachi's POV, although there will be a few here and there from some other character - they are rare.
> 
> As per usual, if you see some major grammar issues, please let me know, politely, in the comments, English ain't my first language and I am aware that I make mistakes.

Sakura was having a night shift at the hospital, the last one for this week before she'd have two days off. She was looking forward to the break, Ino has been planning a girl's night out for the past month, saying that there was no way she was gonna get out of this one. It wasn't that Sakura didn't like chatting about boys and hearing the latest Konoha gossips right from the best source in town, but with running the hospital, going on ANBU missions and occasional Team 7 mission, her plate was pretty much full as it was.

But with the only sound being the clock on the wall, she came to the conclusion that a little time with the girls will be a nice change of pace. Only a few more hours and she could go home, have a shower in her tiny apartment and proceed to sleep for at least twelve hours. If Kami was merciful, there would be no Naruto banging on her door this time. That boy did not seem to learn the lesson, no matter how many times she punched him through the wall.

"I need a coffee," the young medic murmured to herself as she looked up from the medical files that she was going through. Doing paperwork was definitely not her favorite, but on slow nights like these, it kept her company. And if Sakura was being honest with herself, she'd always prefer filling out the forms rather than spending the whole night in the operation room, fighting for the lives of her fellow shinobi.

The hallway was void of any life form as she strolled through it to the nurses' room. If she remembered correctly, Yda was working tonight and it was known throughout the hospital that the old woman made the best coffee. Sakura was in luck as it would seem, the smell of freshly made batch luring her in. Another sliver of luck was that the nurses were just doing their rounds, so she had the beverage just for herself. Setting her favorite mug, which read "Here's a cup of calm the fuck down" – courtesy of Kakashi when she made it into Anbu, down, she poured the steaming liquid in. Sakura's preference would be putting some cream in, or even flavored syrup, but at the hospital, she'd always keep it simple to get most out of the caffeine.

Placing the pitcher back, she inhaled the lovely smell, already feeling a bit more energized. Moving to stand by the window, she smiled to herself. There were not enough thanks in the world for Yda's masterfully made coffee.

Her moment of happiness did not last long, as she saw dark figures rushing to the entrance of the hospital. From her angle, she caught a glimpse of someone being carried, before they disappeared from her line of sight. Sakura was not the only surgeon working tonight and as the shift was slow so far, she doubted that they'd have a need for her. Her feet started walking in the direction of the main hall anyway, the cup left on the counter.

Soon after leaving the nurses' station, she heard people talking, although they were still too far to discern what was being said. Without noticing, her body switched to a light jog, which turned into a full sprint when she recognized one of the voices.


	2. Chapter 2

"Call her here immediately, he doesn't have the time for this!" Shisui's angry words greeted Sakura when she finally made the last turn. She took in two of her nurses and Oshiro, the other surgeon who was working tonight, as well as furious looking Shisui in Anbu gear, his mask in a tight grip, and the other two Anbu, which were undoubtedly Genma and Itachi. The fact that the captain of the team was being carried and without any trace of movement made her stop in her tracks. Without anyone noticing her presence, Sakura started barking out orders.

"Get him to OR2, immediately, Yda with me, Oshiro you will take care of the other injuries, Shisui, fill me in – now," her staff started moving like a well-oiled machine, following the orders of their chief. Genma, who knew the hospital from his visits like any other shinobi, turned in the direction of the operating room two, carrying the clan heir in his arms, Sakura and Shisui in tow.

"We were returning from a mission in Rivers when a group of rogue nins ambushed us. They didn't have any insignia's. Too late we noticed that they separated us from each other, Itachi seemed to be their target. He was fighting against ten different people. They scattered when Genma and I returned, but their weapons must have been laced with something, Itachi collapsed right as we got there, he must have been hanging in there with sheer will power," the story came pouring out of Shisui while the medic nodded every once in a while, keeping her eye on the man in question, as they rushed to their destination. It wasn't far, but to Sakura, it felt too long.

"Okay, Shisui, I need you and Genma to go with Oshiro now and have him check your wounds, I will take care of Itachi," before the protests could come, she gave him a pointed look.

"You know I will do everything I can. Now go," were the last words that she told him before closing the door in his face. Shisui's worrying presence would do little for her concentration. On the operating table, Yda was already working on removing as much clothing as possible, so that they could get better access to the wounds marring the skin underneath. Sakura could see the attempts of patching up and healing from Shisui and while he wasn't the best, she also learned that he was very attentive and did well under pressure. Which meant only one thing – Itachi looked way worse before they got him to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura quickly tied her long tresses and washed her hands with hot water, before stepping next to the man on the table. Spreading her fingers just above his chest, the chakra came out naturally, gently entering his own fragile system. The traces of poison were unmistakable. Thankfully, it was a substance that she dealt with before, but on the other hand, she knew this one could be quite fickle and react quite violently with the victim's body.

"We will need to stabilize the cut wounds as well as the internal bleeding and then flush the poison out of his system with chakra – it is purposefully attacking parts of the chakra network," Sakura briefed the nurse on the steps some more when Itachi groaned in pain, drawing their attention.

"He must be in a lot of pain. I'll give him some painkillers," Sakura wordlessly nodded to Yda as she started working on the lacerations on the abdomen. Most of them were not deep, however, the puncture wound was troubling her. Even though it missed anything vital, it was still bleeding heavily. On top of that, his body was trying to fight the poison by burning it out.

They worked mostly in silence for a better part of an hour, the senjutsu from the chief medic knitting the skin together nearly flawlessly. Sakura's mind was filled with preparation for the worst part – the poison extraction.

She knew that it was still damaging the body as she was healing it, but it would be way too dangerous to try to remove it first while he was still bleeding from open wounds. From her past experiences, this specific poison was the result of a toxin from the flower called the Green Flame, commonly found in the Tea Country. The flower was harmless on its own, it was all a matter of how it was prepared. When done right, once the substance was in the bloodstream, it would attack the chakra system. Not only that, it focused very specifically on the fire nature type, which made it use very particular.

There was no doubt on Sakura's mind that Shisui was right. Someone was targeting the Uchiha heir.

"Alright, this should do, for now, we need to proceed to the removal, otherwise we won't get the fever down. Hook him up to an IV with iron and vitamins while I put him into a more secure position. I expect his stomach to not be too happy with us and we can't have him choke on his own vomit," Yda hummed in acknowledgment and immediately started gathering everything that was necessary.

Sakura took the moment to shake her arms to loosen her muscles, as well as rolling the neck a bit. The next time she'd have some time to relax, it would most likely be dawn, which was still at least an hour away. Even though her body was stiff, she was wide awake. After all, there was no room for failure here, the life in her hands was one of an heir to maybe the most prominent clan in Konoha. As well as a brother of her team-mate.

Unwaveringly, the medic reached for the man on her table to position him in a way where he would be safe for the upcoming procedure. But just as her hands touched the torso, the world shifted beneath her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I am keeping in the Naruto verse and I am really nervous about it. Let me know what you think of it so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura found herself in a forest that looked just like any other. Panic came first, as she whipped her head around, scanning her surroundings. There was no sound other than rustling of the leaves and cracking of thick branches in the wind. It looked almost real, but there was something off about the picture.

After the initial panic, the wheels in her mind started spinning wildly.

“Kai,” Sakura made the signs to break the genjutsu, but nothing happened. She tried again, this time putting more effort into it, however, when she opened her eyes, there was no change in the scenery.

Sakura was about to try the signs again, when something prickled at her senses, making the fine hair on the back of her neck stand up. Someone was here with her. Years of training took over her body in an instant, making her mask her chakra and silently jump to the nearest branch, which offered a bit more cover than the small clearing she was standing in.

Whoever was lurking nearby seemed to miss her for now, but Sakura was not gonna leave anything to chance. There were only two choices – either run and face the risk of becoming prey to them, or look for the intruder and follow them. Given the fact that she still had no idea where she was or how she got here, it wasn’t something to think over for long. With no knowledge of these forests, she would be an easy target would she choose to flee.

Slowly creeping in the top of the tree, looking out for any signs of the enemy, Sakura circled around the clearing, hoping to find herself in the back of the culprits. And sure enough, soon she discovered four figures crouching on different levels of branches above the ground.

“They are not here, we should go back to Konoha. We don’t have a choice,” Sakura’s recognized the voice. In case this was some kind of trick, she decided to not reveal herself yet, but she also needed to get closer.

Studying the forms, she noted the Anbu uniforms. These were her people, but that couldn’t be. The man in the middle of the formation was currently on her operating table, definitely not in the middle of wherever this was!

“I agree, let’s go back and regroup,” another figure spoke up and this time, Sakura was sure that this must have been some sort of illusion. _She_ was the fourth member of this unit. She was the one suggesting to go back.

“No, we might not get an opportunity like this anytime soon,” Itachi’s voice sent shivers down her spine. The Anbu captain was infamous for his no-nonsense approach during missions, but never did she heard him this cold. Shisui looked as if he wanted to argue about this, but his cousin silenced him with one glance.

"We will retrace our tracks for a while and try to find the trail again. Now move,” the younger Uchiha turned around and Sakura went completely still. During her little spy mission, she involuntarily shifted a lot closer than she realized and now he was staring in her direction. In her bloodied scrubs and wide eyes, she mentally started preparing for either explanation or a fight – because you never know.

Itachi was already running straight at her, but he did not pull out a weapon, nor did he seemed to register her standing there, dumbfounded like a deer in the headlights. And then he swooshed right past her.

“Sakura...,” she turned around towards Shisui, only to find that he was facing the other woman. He sounded hurt and the slump in his shoulders was unmistakable. The medic wanted to reach out to him, but before she did, the Anbu Sakura sighed deeply.

“I know, Shisui. Maybe this is not it. Not today, maybe...,” her voice broke at the end, but she still turned around and jumped in the direction in which Itachi left not too long ago, with Shisui following behind her.

Even if she did not know herself perfectly, anyone would be able to hear the defeat in what she said. The way she tried to persuade herself, more than anyone willing to listen. The young medic was perplexed about the situation but decided to investigate further. Only this time, she did not bother hiding her presence.


	5. Chapter 5

The group and their observer traveled for about ten minutes south before Itachi picked out a different direction. No words were spoken between them, the atmosphere thick and heavy. Sakura tried to pick up on anything that would be out of place so that she could return back, but this whole situation was beyond weird, therefore it was hard to pinpoint what she should focus on.

Her eyes drifted towards the captain, who was in the leading position, fearlessly jumping from branch to branch. There were times when his squad needed a medic on the mission and then she'd usually accompany them, so she was no stranger to seeing Itachi like this, but never before she got the time and luxury to just watch him. The grace with which he moved, especially at this speed, was drawing her attention.

It didn't hurt that the Anbu uniforms were tight fitted and gave her the perfect opportunity to ogle his lean body and nice butt a bit.

Fully lost in admiring his form, Sakura completely missed the two shinobi who sprang from the trees above them at first. Thankfully, her Anbu squad was on high alert and quickly adjusted to the ambush. After that, everything became a blur for Sakura.

The first wave of attack engaged with Shisui, while two more men squads leaped to Genma and Sakura, cutting off their leader. Itachi came to a full stop and started moving back to his team when four more intruders circled him. Whatever and whenever this was, they were clearly prepared for them, Sakura realized.

It was even more evident when she saw the pair fighting with her friends, as well as other herself. Her Anbu-self kept dodging mid-range attacks while trying to close the distance between them, but the enemy seemed to be one step ahead of her, moving out of her range before she could unleash her monstrous strength.

Genma and Shisui were facing a similar issue, their enemies toying with them, even with the teleportation skills that they both possessed. The assailants gave no opportunity to look away and help their teammates.

But by the looks of it, Itachi was the one who they deemed as the biggest threat, seeing as he was facing four shinobi at the same time. Medic-Sakura rushed to his side and although she knew it would most likely be fruitless, she tried to parry an attack that was directed towards her captain. The kunai passed her body as if there was no resistance. Grunting, the woman jumped away and decided to observe the fight instead.

Two of the opponents were engaged in ruthless taijutsu, but even with the two of them, Itachi's skill was superior and he was gaining advantage fast. The tomoe in his eyes were spinning madly, observing every detail of their movements, predicting the upcoming kicks and jabs.

In the background, Sakura heard grunting from the other fights, but her eyes seemed to be unable to leave the sight right in front of her. She wanted to scream at Itachi whenever one of the remaining shinobi threw kunai or mid-range jutsu, desperate at being the bystander in this fight on life and death.

She trusted her captain to be able to defend himself, but being a proud kunoichi herself made it so much harder to just stand aside and let them fight. The blood in her veins was singing with the melody of battle and she was unable to dance in its rhythm.

Itachi's actions were calculated and precise, only using as much rotation needed to land the next blow, barely lifting his arm to parry the incoming attack. Even for a shinobi of his skill, he needed to be careful and preserve all the energy needed in the odds of this power play. He just needed to wait out for an opening and hope that his team would not suffer in his absence.


	6. Chapter 6

Less than a hundred meters from Itachi, his cousin was frantically trying to end the fight himself. They were one of Konoha's best and while being outnumbered was nothing new for them, rarely did the enemy do their homework so thoroughly, which unsettled him. It reminded him too much of the night when he almost lost his baby cousin.

Activating his blood limit, Shisui's crimson eyes took the form of mangekyou sharingan. He needed to end the fight now, regardless of the consequences of using his powers at the maximum. But first, he needed to set the trap.

Disengaging from his opponents, Shisui's hands instantly started moving through the sings needed for his strongest genjutsu. Just as he intended, the two shinobi followed after him, trying to attack him head-on, thinking him defenseless for the moment. They were now mere meters from him, drawing their katanas out of their sheaths. But the Uchiha was ready for them.

"Kotoamatsukami!" Shisui's voice boomed through the trees, just as his eyes pinned down the approaching men. In that instant, they came to a full stop, before darting off to the trees. Soon, each of them would join the fights of Sakura's and Genma's. That was the last thing he saw before his eyes filled with blood and he collapsed against a tree.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura's eyebrows rose in surprise when she saw another enemy approach her, just after hearing Shisui. Did that mean they got to him since they were joining the battle against her? Before she could even process that, the newcomer turned his blade to the ever-elusive ninja that she's been fighting with for what felt like forever. The katana entered the man's body from behind, below his ribs, making its way up to his lungs. He never ever saw it coming.

His teammate managed to parry the incoming weapon, but that left his side wide open. Sakura, deciding she'd question Kami later, took the opportunity and launched her chakra-enhanced punch straight to where his liver would be. The man collapsed to the ground instantly, his body in shock. It was a dirty move, but the lives of her squad were on the line here.

Not that far from her, Genma just finished his opponents as well, with the help the other shinobi trapped in Shisui's genjutsu. He and Sakura regrouped right after that, finding out that both Uchiha were nowhere to be found.

"Go find Shisui, these men must be his doing, so he's likely vulnerable. I'll go to the captain," Sakura said quickly, used to giving orders in times of emergency, barely giving Genma the time to nod before she darted off to the sound of the ongoing combat.

When she got there, two enemies were already dealt with. If they were dead or just knocked out, she didn't know and frankly, didn't care. Her captain looked mostly unharmed, although she spotted a few shallow-looking cuts as she joined the battle.

With the two of them, the playing field was much more balanced. They've worked as a team before and knew each other's strengths well. Itachi would for force the enemy to back off with fire ninjutsu - straight to her close range, where, if they were not fast enough, Sakura would unleash her inhuman punches.

In less than two minutes, it was over, the ambushers being either dead or paralyzed on the forest floor. Both Sakura and Itachi were breathing heavily, but other than a brief glance in each other's direction, they did not let their guard down, not yet.

Medic-Sakura watched how they slowly started to relax, her Anbu counterpart now fully staring at her captain.

"Are you okay?" She asked, still a bit breathless.

Itachi merely nodded. "Where are Genma and Shisui?"

"They should be here shortly, Shisui exhausted himself with a genjutsu, but Genma went for him after we dealt with the forces that separated us. I don't hear any more fighting in any case," as she replied to him, Sakura went around, checking the bodies on the ground for a heartbeat. They'd need at least one of them alive to bring back to Konoha for questioning, preferably two.

Itachi's eyes did not leave her form. Medic-Sakura watched a variety of emotions flicker through his sharingan eyes. Endearment, pain, and anger. She was sure that if she'd blink, she'd miss all of it.


End file.
